


Blood Thursty

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Friendship, Love, Pain, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Just a few one shots between reader and the Supernatural guys.





	1. The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do one shots, but i'm kind of in the mood. HOpe you enjoy

"Sam!!! Sam Talk to me!" Dean yelled from behind the wheel of Baby. 

"You gotta hurry Dean!" Sam said breathing heavily. Sam sat in the back seat, His side felt as if it was on fire and he knew that he had to have had at least two ribs busted. But that was the least of his worries at the moment... Y/n laid against him, unconscious and looking as if she had just been hit by a truck. Blood oozed from a gash above her right eye, and her shirt was stained a crimson red. Dean pushed the Impala a little harder. 

"How in the hell did we get here?" Dean thought glancing in the rear view mirror. His reflection looked as bad as the others and reminded him of the battle they had just fought. He pushed his eyebrows together as his mind flashed back. 

Less than 15 minutes ago. 

Dean y/n and Sam climbed out of the Impala. They had finally figured out the whereabouts of the wolf and were determined to put an end to its gory killings. 

"Ok you know the plan." Dean says to you. 

"Yeah. don't get killed." You say smiling.. 

"Exactly." he said handing you a gun. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.. The warmth of him sent a wave throughout your body. When he pulled away he locked his hazel eyes onto your. Sam cleared his throat and the moment was lost. 

"Let's do this." Dean said sticking a silver knife in his waist band. He checked his gun to make sure it was loaded with the silver bullets. He gave you a wink and then walked past. The sun was just setting as he gestured for you to go around to the back of the old farm house. Slowly you opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. The light was dim as you made your way across the linoleum floor, your foot slipped in something and you raised it so that you could see the bottom of your shoe. You wrinkled your noise in disgust as thick blood dripped off of it. Carefully and quietly you made your way into the living room. Your eyes connect with Sam but only for a brief second and then something tackled him from behind.

"SAM!" you yelled. Sam did his best to wrestle away from the beast but didn't seem to be having much luck. You dashed toward them and pulled the trigger of your gun. The wolf rolled and the bullet just grazed him. The impact wasn't enough to kill the creature but it was enough to cause him to scream and take flight. You rushed to Sam's side.

"Sam..." you said dropping to him. 

"I'm ok." he muttered. 

There was another gunshot and you jump. Looking behind you, you see the Wolf Dead and Dean holding a smoking gun. You look back and the wof is now a man. 

"Wait, wasn't the wolf a female?" you ask. Dean and Sam look at you with the same expression. There was a high pitched scream, and you realized that you had just killed your wolf's mate. The female seemed to appear out of nowhere, and descended on top of Dean. She swiped at Dean, catching him off guard and sending him across the room into the wall. She turned to face you and Sam. You held your gun out but in one quick movement she knocked it away from you. 

"Y/n! Get out of the way!" Sam yelled. It was standing over top of you. A stream of Saliva, rained down from her fangs. You begged your feet to move, But they wouldn't obey. No you just sat there, half from fear, half amazed. Her claws reached out and cut through your shirt, digging into the flesh of your shoulder. You screamed from the pain, and surprise. Someone yelled out to you, but you felt as if you were in a tunnel unable to make out what they were saying. You crumbled to the floor, only to have the thing grab your ankle and fling you into a nearby table. You heard the crunch of your skull being split open before you actually felt the laceration.  
You were barely aware of someone picking you up, as darkness overcame you. 

Dean watched in horror as the beast slashed into you and then threw you across the room. Sam was on his feet, knife held tight in his hand. The wolf turned startled by the sight of him. Sam rammed the blade Deep into her heart. It's eyes grew wide, as it staggered backwards. Dean was to you in the split second. 

"Y/n?" he said in a whisper. He pulled you to him.. your blood spilling onto his own flesh. 

"Dean we have to get her help." Sam said. Dean gave a nod and scooped you up. He carried you to the car and slid you into the back seat next to his brother. Dean was out of the car as soon as she was in park. He pulled open the back door and carefully pulled you from the car. Cradling you he stepped through the E.R doors. 

"I need Help!" he called out. A nurse looked up from a desk. 

"DR!" she exclaimed as an intern rolled a gurnee toward them. Dean laid you on the bed.

"What happened?" The Dr asked. 

"We were hunting , and a bear came out of nowhere." Dean said in a mechanical voice. Dean took a step to follow but they stopped him. 

"We'll take care of her. " The Dr said. 

24 hrs later. 

You open your eyes to find yourself in a hospital room. You try to move but someone gently places a hand on your arm.

"Careful." Your y/ec eyes look up into the eyes of Dean. 

"Hey." you say weakly. 

"Hey. You scared the crap out of us." he said. He had several stitches above his eye and his arm was in a sling. He looked as if he had been in the ring with Rocky Balboa. 

"Sorry." you replied. 

"Yeah well don't do it again." he tells you. You chuckle and soon regret the decision. 

"Sam?" you ask remembering his tumble with the werewolf. 

"He's fine, couple of broken ribs, but he'll live. He's back at the motel resting." He explains. You give a small nod. 

"The Wolf?" you ask.

"Toast." he replied smiling.. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, so I could give you something." he tells you.

"And what would that be?" you ask

"This." he bent over the bed and softly pressed his lips to yours.


	2. Vampires Suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOt one of my best. But for some reason, I have problems writing about Sam... HOpe you like it anyway

The night air was warm and the stars shown brightly as you crossed the street. It had taken you and the Winchesters only two days to figure out that it was a Vampire feeding off of the local prostitutes. So now you find yourself wearing a skin tight black dress and thigh high boots. 

"You there?" you asked into the hidden mic strapped to your chest. 

"We're here babe." Sam said sweetly. Even though you couldn't see them, it made you feel safe just knowing they were watching out for you. 

"Explain to me again why I'm the one who's bait?" you ask nervous. 

"Because you boy toy here, looks awful in a dress." Dean teases. 

"Shut up Dean." Sam growls causing you to chuckle. You had hunted with Dean and Sam before, but about 6 months ago after running into them again, Sam came clean telling you he couldn't get you out of his mind. You had to admit that you too were having the same feelings. 

There was a quick movement out of the corner of you eye and you turned toward it. 

"Everything ok?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah... I guess I'm just jumpy." You say

"Remember we're right here. We can see you." Sam says. 

"Yeah i know." you say. Someones hand touches your shoulder and you spin wildly. A man stood in front of you. He was tall, med length brown hair and brown eyes.

"You scared me." you mutter. 

"We see him," Sam says in your ear. The man stared at you not saying anything. 

"You looking for a good time?" you ask seductively 

"Something like that." he said finally. He reached out and wrapped his bony fingers around your arm tightly. 

"Hey let me go." you say trying to pull out of his grip. He opened his mouth to reveal long pointed fangs. 

"Little help..." you muttered to Sam and Dean. The man pushed you up against a near by pole as if you were nothing but a feather. He grabbed a fist of your hair, bending your neck back wards. Striking out you connected your fist to his face. He growled even though there was no real effect for your efforts. 

"Stupid Bitch.." he snarled as he bent down over you, his saliva dripping onto you. You could feel the tip of his teeth against your skin. 

"HEY!" Sam's voice rang out. The beast turned to face him. Surprise registered only a moment before a blade swung through the air, and into his neck. You were dropped hard onto the ground as it's head went one way, and his body the opposite. Blood splattered over you. 

"Did you swallow any?" Dean's voice growled. You shook your head no, as Sam bent to his knees next to you. 

"Are you ok?" he asked looking deep into your y/ec eyes. 

"Yeah, took you long enough." you said trying to catch your breath. 

"Sorry about that." he says. He pulled you to him and pressed his lips to yours. 

"Don't worry about it, I've got this." Dean growled referring to the now dead vampire. When neither of you release your hold on each other he sighs and begins to despose of the body. 

"We should probably help him." you say finally. 

"He's a big boy, he can take care of it himself." Sam says. you laugh. 

"Seriously, Sam." you say as Dean pops the trunk of the near by Impala and drops the head inside. 

"Fine, but tonight, your mine." he says as he stands and pulls yo with him.

"Promise?" you ask. He smiles showing his dimples, and you can't help but smile back. Knowing that he always keeps his promise.


	3. All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is reader and John Winchester. Dean and Sam are not in this one but they are mentioned... They are still children and presently staying with Bobby.

You pull your (y/ car) in front of the Little Ray Of Sunshine Motel. It was freaking smoldering for May in Illinois and all you wanted to do before you went to check on the corpse at the morgue was peel off your clothes and climb into a cold shower. You placed your key in the door of room 25 and turned. As it clicked you a black car caught your eye. You turned focused and smiled when you realized it was a 67 Chevy Impala. 

"No way." you say smiling. You walk toward it, your heart skipping a beat. 

"Could it really be him?" you wonder. Sure enough the plate said Kansas and excitement raised inside you. You let your fingers run along it's sleek chrome. 

"Can I help you?" A deep voice asked. You turned and stared into the gorgeous eyes of none other than John Winchester. He recognized you instantly. 

"Y/n?" he said. His smile was so charming and so sexy that you thought you were gonna lose your mind. He set the brown paper bag on the hood of his car. His strong Arms enveloped you. 

"John I can't believe it's you..." you say hugging him back. 

"I've missed you." he says. 

"Same here." you replied. He stepped back and looked down at you. Grinning ear to ear.

"Are the boys with you?" you ask. Half hoping they were, and half hoping they weren't.

"No, They're staying with Bobby for a while." he says. You give a nod. 

"Hey you want to come in, have a beer?" he asked picking up the sack. 

Sure, that be great." you reply. He turns to head toward room 27 and you follow. With one hand he opens the door and allows you to go in. It was your typical motel, nothing special. Tan plush carpet lined the floor, two twin beds made neatly with faded white comforter, a table in the corner lined with two bulky chairs, and a small t.v set atop of a large dresser, the immediate relief of the a/c hit your skin. 

"Make yourself at home." John said. You smiled at took a seat on the foot of the closest bed. 

"So, I assume you are here about the murders." you say as he sets the bag on the table and removes the 6 pack. 

"Yep..Wow Y/n y/in I swear Dean was just asking about you the other day. " John tells you.

"Really? That's sweet. They're such great kids John." you tell him. He smiles again, his dimples showing through his short beard. 

"Yeah, they are." he agrees. Handing you a beer. 

"So how have you been?" he asks leaning against the dresser. 

"Good. I can't wait to get out of Hellinois though." you say. John's laugh was deep and soothing. 

"I'll drink to that." he said clinking his long neck bottle against yours. 

"So any luck on the case?" you ask sipping the beer. He shook his head. 

"No, I only been here a day myself. I did manage to talk to the locals, and they're as clueless as always." he says. 

" And I'LL drink to THAT." you say taking another drink. 

"So um... I think we left a few things unfinished last time we saw each other." John says eyeing you. You made a sound that was part laugh, part snort.. 

"Uh.. NO That would have been you." you remind him. He looked at you with that look that only John Winchester can give and you realize you are in deep shit once again. 

"Now let's not play the blame game." He says. 

"Seriously? Dude... You packed up the boys in the middle of the night and split." you remind him. John sighed.

" You weren't exactly giving me clear signals. ." he says. You down the rest of your beer annoyed.

"Well, it's been great seeing you again John." you say standing up. " and since you've already staked your claim in this case, I'm gonna leave you to it." You hand him the empty bottle and headed toward the door. 

"y/n wait." he said grabbing your arm. You turned to face him.

"Look you're right... it was all might fault. I was scared ok." he says. 

"What are you talking about?" you ask

"Look, you have been the best thing to happen to me since Mary... I just I couldn't deal with that then, so I did what I do best. I left." he admitted. You saw the pain in his eyes and you feel sad for the anger in your actions.

"Look you want to team up on this case? I mean I'm here already so...." you say. he smiles again and your heart melts. 

"Sure.That would be nice." he says. 

"Ok so what first?" you ask. He places his hand under your chin, and gently lifts your face to look at him. He leans down and presses his lips to yours. The kiss is warm and you feel your knees weaken a little. He finally pulled away and locked his eyes onto yours. 

"We could start here if you'd like." you manage to say. 

"You read my mind." he said scooping you up and laying on the bed. He removed his shirt showing his rock hard body, as he climbed onto the bed and pressed his lips to yours again, all you could think was...

"God help me."


	4. A whole new World ( Cass)

You walked into your apartment and are greeted by an amazing aroma. 

"What's all this?" you ask. Castiel looked up from the stove and smiled a beautiful toothy grin. 

"Hey how was your day?" he asked. 

"Great now." you say taking a glass of wine from him. Cass had been living with you for about a month now. When all hell Broke lose and he lost his grace, his first stop of course was Dean. But When Dean kicked him to the curb, he showed up on your door step, looking like a scared kitten. Your first reaction was to go to the bunker and beat the living shit out of Dean. After all Cass wasn't just his friend he was like a brother to both him and Sam. But Castiel calmly talked you out of it. He told you that there was more to it then you knew, and when you asked him what that meant, he simply said everything happens for a reason.   
You hadn't seen Cass or the others for that matter in over 6 months. So when he showed up Your first reaction was surprise, which quickly turned to joy. There had always been something about Castiel. Maybe it was the piercing blue eyes. Maybe it was his warm smile, or his perfect body. Then again maybe it was the fact that he was 100% off limits. But what ever the reason for the last month you had been living your dream. 

"You cooked all this yourself?" you asked eyeing him surprised. 

"Well, with a little help from Rachael Ray." he tells you with a wink. 

You feel yourself blush just a little. 

"Hungry?" he asks. 

"Sure let me go get changed." You say. 

"Don't bother you look great." he says. HE takes your glass from you and set it on the table. 

"I missed you." he says softly. There was something in his voice that sent a sweet Chill down your spine. 

"You did?" you ask in a teasing manner. 

"Yes. Didnt you miss me?" he asks pulling you close to him. You shrugged. 

"Maybe." you say locking your (y/ec) on to his. Your breathing became more deep and steady. 

"I know we said we'd take things slow y/n..But I don't know how much longer I can take it." he says. He presses his warm lips to yours and a small moan escapes you. 

His lips move to your neck, and a warm feeling floods your body. 

"Cass." you manage to say. He stops and looks at you. 

"You don't..." he replies. 

"God That's not it. It's just, what if you get your Grace back? Where will that leave us?" you ask. He stares at you a moment. Then turns and walks way. He runs his fingers through his dark hair, before turning back to you. 

"I don't know y/n. i want to tell you it won't effect anything, but I can't. Hell I don't even know if I will get my Grace back. " The look on his face is both concern and hope. "All I know is that losing my Grace is the best thing that could have happened to me, Because I get to experience what true love is, with you." he says. Your heart melts and you cross the floor to him quickly. You slam your body against his and wrap your arms around his neck while you cover him with deep passion induced kisses.   
Cass picks you up and you wrap your legs around him, not breaking the moment. He lays you gently on the couch and looks down at you smiling. 

"I love you y/n. No matter what happens.... please always remember that." he says. You can't find the words to reply, instead you simply nod as he takes you to a whole other world.


	5. Devil's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley / Reader

"Don't forget the Pie!" you called to Dean and Sam as they headed out to get supplies. Dean stopped in the door way and smiled at you. 

"Now why would I ever do that?" he asked with a wink before shutting the door. You had come to the bat cave to help Dean and Sam out with a case, and what was supposed to have been a 3 day max request had somehow turned into a 3 month stay. You padded barefoot across the floor toward the kitchen. You opened the fridge in search of a beer when there was a sound behind you. 

"Miss me already?" you ask. 

"Every day. " the voice that returned back to you was deep and British, and caused you to breath in deeply. Slowly you turned to look into the eyes of Crowley. 

"What are you doing here?" you ask. 

"Since when do I need a reason to see you?" he purrs stepping closer. 

"Since I'm here and you know that. What if Dean and Sam come back?" you ask taking a step back only to find the fridge and no where to move. 

"You know I am getting really tired of trying to appease those too." He growls. You feel your heart start to speed up.

"Crowley you have to leave, Now!" you insist. 

"Very well." he snapped his fingers and in an instant you find yourself standing in the King of Hells Lair. You twirl to face Crowley angrily. 

"Take me Back This instant!" you snap. Crowley looked at you amused as he sat in his chair. 

"Why should I?" he asked. 

"Because we had a deal, you and I would cool it while I was there." you say through gritted teeth. 

"You said three days, it's been three months darling. You broke the deal not me." he said he looked at you as if to say ball in your court. You had gone to the dark side as some would say about a year ago. You hadn't meant to, but at the time it seemed like the only way to get what you needed. The thing you didn't expect was that you would actually love it. You loved being the bad girl, there was something not only fun, but daring in it. Then One day Crowley showed up in your hotel room threatening to let your little secret out about your double life. You played your hand and offered to be his well you didn't even know what to call it but he took you up on your offer and even though you would never admit it out loud, you fell in love with the tall, dark, handsome, and somewhat evil, British hunk. The problem was it had been months since you had even laid eyes on him and now you find yourself once again at his mercy. But no way you were just going to bow down to him, no he may be the king of hell, but you.... you were the queen, or at least that's the plan. 

"Crowley If you think you can snap your fingers , growl and make me shake in my boots you have another thing coming! I am not one of you dumb flunkie Demons you know." you say crossing your arms in defiance. Crowley looks at you a moment then shrugs. 

"Fine, Go back to the Winchesters, but I can promise they will know the truth about you before your feet even hit their floor." he warns. The sound of his voice is pure amusement and it makes your blood boil. 

"What ever, tell them, I don't give a shit. I'll just cry and say you forced me. Let's see who they believe." you say. Crowley stands and in a flash grabs your arms tightly. 

"Listen Darling, You think you can make it with out me? I'm the reason these Flunkies as you put it don't lay a hand on you." he reminds you. Your mouth goes dry and your chest rises with each breath you take. 

"I...I.. Don't need you." you manage to force yourself to say. Why did it turn you on when he got angry? In some sick way it was as if you went out of your way to make him pissed. 

"Maybe not, but you want me. And you know it " he says in a deep seductive voice. 

"Hmm." was all you could manage to say. Crowley bent down and placed his lips to yours, and you feel your knees try to buckle out from under you. Crowley pulled away despite your protest. He turned and went back to sit on his throne. 

"But if you want to go, then go.. But don't come back." he says sitting there watching you. You look at him sitting there smuggly and a piece of you wants to storm off, to teach him that he needs you as much as you need him. But instead you find yourself approaching him. You straddle his lap and lock eyes as his strong arms go around your waist. 

"Want and need are two different things, And I don't NEED any one, just so were clear on that." you mutter. A small smile spreads across his lips. 

"What ever you say my queen." he says as you wrap your hands around his neck, and aggressively cover his mouth with his.


End file.
